Una cita de San Valentín jamás soñada
by samfj
Summary: Era San Valentín y a Rose no podía irle peor: con su novio en la enfermería por culpa de Malfoy y ella castigada en la Sala Común de Slytherin ¿qué podría salir peor? ¡PASEN A AVERIGUAR! Esta historia participa en el Reto San Valentín 2013: "Aquella cita soñada" del Foro: "El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR)".


**Disclaimer/Declaimer:** Los personajes, situaciones y lugares no me pertenecen sino a JKR y quien haya comprado los derechos. La historia y cualquier cosa que no reconozcan, sí. La imagen tampoco me pertenece (la encontré en internet) y tampoco se a quien pertenece.

Esta historia participa en el _**Reto San Valentín 2013: "Aquella cita soñada"**_del _**Foro: "El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR)".** _Mis cartas a jugar eran: **"Guerra con pintura" **en la **Sala Común** de alguno de los dos (preferiblemente de Scorpius) por lo que aquí está esta historia que me hizo sufrir un poquito...

Dedicado a: _**Fatty**_, mejor conocida como "_**Doncella de Lorde"**_, por haber ideado éste reto y a todas las _**Scorose´s **_en especial a las del foro: _**EEQCR.**_

**No lo olviden pasar a votar (y si se puede: voten por mí). **

**¡Disfrútenlo y Feliz día de San Valentín a todas!**

* * *

**Una cita de San Valentín jamás soñada.**

Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy nunca han sido precisamente amigos, ni tampoco enemigos (bueno quizá solo un poco cuando eran pequeños), sino todo lo contrario. Un mejor término llamar a su relación podría ser algo así como "conocidos amigables" y quedaba muy lejos, todavía, de lo que sería a ciencia cierta ésta.

Cuando ambos entraron a Hogwarts, aquel primero de septiembre, eran completamente indiferentes el uno con el otro. Fue, en su segundo año, cuando la pelirroja corrigió en una clase de encantamientos (ironías de la vida) al rubio; éste se molestó tanto que se burló de ella diciendo, a su mejor amigo, que la muchacha era tan insoportable que por eso no tenía más amigos que el sabelotodo de Potter (Albus) y la Weasley Slytherin (Dominique), lo que provocó la ira de la pelirroja y donde comenzó todo.

En los subsecuentes años, Scorpius y Rose se convirtieron en enemigos acérrimos. Cada tanto, Rose le hacía una jugarreta a Scorpius al más puro estilo Weasley, como digna sobrina de George. Scorpius, como buen Malfoy, simplemente no podía dejar pasar la afrenta, no estaba en su naturaleza hacerlo, y le daba "una cucharada de su propia medicina" a su némesis personal que la ofendía y como ésta era una chica demasiado orgullosa tampoco podía dejar pasar la injuria cometida por el Slytherin contra su persona y su creatividad Ravenclaw salía a flote, saciando así su sed de venganza (siendo ésta consentida por su padre, sin que su madre se enterara). Y el círculo vicioso volvía a comenzar.

¡Cuántos dolores de cabeza daban éstos dos a la directora McGonagall y a sus padres! Draco y Astoria Malfoy, así como Ronald y Hermione Weasley nunca hubieran imaginado que se verían demasiado seguido por causa de sus vástagos. ¡Ni Hugo daba tantos problemas como lo hacía Rose! Lamentablemente, muchas veces salían embarrados en los pleitos del Slytherin y la Ravenclaw sus mejores amigos. Draco y Astoria ya no sabía qué cara poner frente a sus amigos, al igual que Hermione. Ron lo tomaba más tranquilamente (todo fuera por molestar al "hurón botador" y a sus "compinches"). Quizá solo lo sentía por Astoria Malfoy.

Fueron castigados muchas veces y, en ocasiones, los volvían a sancionar dentro del mismo castigo. Llegó un momento en que la profesora McGonagall decidió separarlos, por su propia salud mental. No tener que verse tan seguido parecía ser la solución a todos los problemas.

Fue en quinto año cuando las cosas comenzaron a mejorar un poco entre estos dos. Al parecer, la adolescencia había llegado en todo su esplendor para ambos chicos. El rubio había crecido unos diez centímetros y ahora tenía el cuerpo más tonificado gracias a los entrenamientos del quidditch durante el verano. La pelirroja también había crecido y su cuerpo había tomado forma, también, gracias al deporte mágico.

En una de las rondas de prefectos, Rose descubrió a Scorpius besando, como si la vida le fuera en ello, a la otra prefecta Slytherin, de la cual la pelirroja no recordaba el nombre. Cuando los gises ojos del Slytherin chocaron con los azules de la Ravenclaw, él no distinguió otra cosa que complicidad en ellos. Durante días, el rubio solo podía ver esos ojos cómplices y esa sonrisa pícara de la pelirroja.

Todo había comenzado desde ese día. En los pasillos o en el gran comedor solían enviarse largas miradas llenas de galantería por parte del chico o coquetería por parte de ella, a lo que sus amigos solo atinaban a rodar los ojos ¡Esos dos eran todo un caso…! Después comenzaron las sonrisas y los roces furtivos, el primer beso para ambos y las mariposas en el estómago de la pelirroja. Su "amistad", que no era precisamente eso, era un secreto a voces entre los muros de Hogwarts.

Sin embargo, en sexto año todo cambio. Rose comenzó a salir con un Slytherin de séptimo, y fue hasta allí donde quedaron las galanterías, los besos y las mariposas en el estómago por parte de Scorpius. Él, simplemente, se alejó e ignoró a la pelirroja como si no existiera y nunca hubiera sido parte de su vida.

Pero con el novio de la chica era otra cosa. Scorpius lo provocaba cada que podía y, de paso, le hacía la vida imposible. Rose sabía que era él pero no lo había podido comprobar como para reportarlo.

Un día, ya harta de la situación, Rose decidió encarar al rubio que tantos dolores de cabeza le había dado. Buscándolo por todo el castillo y sus alrededores siendo acompañada por su mejor amiga, Dominique, lo encontró a orillas del lago disfrutando del frío día al lado de sus amigos riendo tranquilamente:

—¡Malfoy!—gritó exigentemente la pelirroja al Slytherin.

—Weasley—dijo el joven entre dientes con el rostro inexpresivo y un poco crispado para después recomponer el semblante y poniendo una sonrisa altanera prosiguió:—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti en éste hermoso día de invierno?

La chica lo observó muy molesta y con el entrecejo fruncido. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: Rose Weasley estaba enojada. Muy enojada.

—Deja tus halagos vacíos y sonrisas hipócritas para tus admiradoras, Malfoy, y dime ¿Por qué rayos tiraste a John de su escoba?

El Slytherin borró la sonrisa del rostro, no le había gustado nada lo que la Ravenclaw le había insinuado y poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia, exclamó:

—¿Tú crees que tiraría a McGregor de su escoba a propósito? Fue un accidente. Los accidentes existen incluso en los entrenamientos ¿Por quién me tomas Weasley?—hizo una pausa haciendo dramática para añadir de forma indignada—¿Por qué haría algo así a un compañero de mi propia casa?

Rose dijo deliberadamente y sin pensarlo:

—Por mí.

Dominique, al igual que Zabini y Nott, se sorprendió por lo que la pelirroja acababa de decir. Si bien todos sabían que era cierto nunca pensaron que la chica confrontaría al más joven de los Malfoy a que lo admitiera. Y éste, por supuesto, no lo hizo. Scorpius con su orgullo un poco maltrecho por que la pelirroja haya descubierto le dijo con su mejor cara de póker:

—Ni lo pienses Weasley, lo de McGregor fue un accidente… nada tiene que ver contigo—luego añadió—no te sientas tan especial…

Más que el insulto que el rubio le hizo, lo que a la pelirroja más enojó fue el hecho que el Slytherin esté tan campante sin haber sido castigado. La furia comenzó a recorrerla por cada célula de su cuerpo, poseyéndola. De pronto, sin advertencia alguna, Rose hechizó a Scorpius sin si quiera importarle quien la viera o que fuera castigada o, lo que es peor, expulsada.

* * *

Es por este suceso que Rose Weasley se encuentra en la sala común de Slytherin pintando las paredes de ésta, castigada ¡y en día de San Valentín!

Con su novio en la enfermería y ella castigada, Rose se encontraba rumiando su error garrafal. ¿Por qué no simplemente pudo darse media vuelta ante la provocación de Malfoy? Lo peor era que no había hecho daño a su compañero. El hechizo mocomurciélago solo lo había realizado sobre Malfoy para saciar su sed de venganza y dejarlo en ridículo. Se sentía como si hubiera regresado a segundo año.

De pronto escuchó una voz burlona que decía:

—Te falta pintar esa parte…

La chica solo atinó a cerrar los ojos fuertemente, no le podía estar pasando esto ¿Por qué de todas los Slytherin con los que se podía topar tenía que ser precisamente él? Y suspirando se dio la media vuelta para encararlo:

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí, Malfoy?—preguntó la Ravenclaw ofuscada—No deberías de estar disfrutando de éste "hermoso día de invierno" con alguna de tus amiguitas?

Scorpius, que tenía la mirada perdida en los labios de la pelirroja solo atinó a sonreír de lado, provocativamente sin hacer ningún comentario y amplió más su sonrisa cuando escuchó a la chica decir un "¡argh!" volteándose a continuar.

Rose no lo vio, pero Scorpius cambió automáticamente, en cuanto la chica le dio la espalda, a un semblante adolorido y triste, aunque este gesto duró poco. Scorpius no podía dejar que ella notara lo mucho que sus desplantes lo afectaban.

La Ravenclaw, al sentir la penetrante mirada del Slytherin en su nuca, dejó inmediatamente de pintar para darse vuelta y encararlo. El Slytherin, por su parte, estaba sentado en un sillón observándola sin verla realmente, eso la desorientó un poco. Nunca había visto al rubio tan serio.

De pronto, sus miradas chocaron sumergiéndose el azul en el gris y viceversa. Scorpius sonrió medio melancólico y fue el primero en hablar después de ése momento tan íntimo:

—¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó, Rose?

Ella dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre. Hacía meses que el chico ni siquiera le dirigía una mirada, ni siquiera la palabra. Rose, de pronto, recordó aquella noche en que todo terminó:

_Rose había quedado de verse con Scorpius en el baño de prefectos. Su relación iba viento en popa. Albus, Dominique y Hugo sabían que Rose sentía algo por Scorpius y que, esa noche, le diría lo que sentía. Con lo que Rose no contaba era que Scorpius se acobardara y no quisiera llevar su relación a otro nivel, alegando que no se sentía cómodo exponiéndose ante todo Hogwarts, pidiéndole tiempo para asimilarlo._

La pelirroja suspiró pero no apartó su mirada de la del rubio. Él siguió con sus cavilaciones:

—¿Por qué no me esperaste, Rose? ¿Por qué tuviste que salir con el primero que se te puso en frente?

Ella frunció el entrecejo. ¿Cómo podía él estarle preguntando eso? ¿acaso no recordaba haberle pedido tiempo?

—Tú me pediste tiempo, eso solo podía significar una cosa… que no querías estar conmigo—dijo en voz poco audible la pelirroja.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?—preguntó Scorpius comenzando a enojarse—¡No!—exclamó—yo solo quería tiempo para hablar con mis padres y hacer las cosas bien, Rose. Pero, no, no pudiste haberme esperado…

—¡No te iba a esperar toda la vida, Scorpius!

—Eres demasiado impulsiva, Rose…—dijo el Slytherin entre dientes, claramente enojado—¡Maldita sea, Rose. Por tus impulsos nos perdimos de algo hermoso!

—¡Perdón!—a estas alturas ya estaban gritando en plena Sala Común de Slytherin. Estaban cara a cara, muy cerca… demasiado—¡yo te dije que te amaba y tu solo te quedaste ahí boqueando! ¡Obviamente no sentías lo mismo por mí, que yo por ti! ¿Por qué habría de estar con alguien que no me ama?

—¡Pero es que si te amo, maldita sea…!—gritó el rubio.

—¡Claro! Me amas tanto que me dejaste ir…—la pelirroja lo apuntaba con la brocha con pintura gris que tenía en su mano.

—Tú saliste con McGregor… —dijo él entre dientes muy cerca de la boca de la chica.

—Para darte celos, idiota—dijo ella muy bajo, pero ahora con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Pues lo conseguiste, Weasley…—le respondió Scorpius con complicidad, como antaño:—estoy muy celoso…—le dijo a la pelirroja con voz seductora acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios para besarla, cerrando los ojos ante éste hecho innegable. De pronto, abrió los ojos al sentir algo viscoso en su boca y su barbilla y pudo observar, nuevamente, la mirada y sonrisa pícara de la pelirroja con una brocha en su mano a la altura de su cara.

—¿Qué rayos…?—pero el chico no terminó de formular su pregunta pues Rose ya lo estaba manchando de pintura por toda la cara, riendo escandalosamente como a Scorpius tanto le gustaba. Él solo atinó a tomar otra brocha y a perseguir por toda la sala común a la risueña chica.

El momento mágico había terminado pero no así la reconciliación de esos dos que, durante toda la tarde, se dedicaron a una **guerra con pintura **en la **Sala Común** de **Slytherin. **Como era de esperarse terminaron castigados. Pero esa es otra historia…

**FIN.**

* * *

Y bien, ¿les gustó? Espero que sí. ¿Me dejan un review aunque sea cortito?


End file.
